Snow Bound
by OokamiKaze
Summary: Joey, asked to bring Kaiba the homework he missed, slips and hits his head. He wakes up and finds himself in a luxurious bed in the home of none other than Kaiba himself. Puppyshipping!
1. Accidents

**Warning:** :D curing, 'cause it makes jeoy feel like a man! Yaoi and such.

**Disclaimer:** D: yu-gi-oh! shall never be mine!

* * *

Joey grumbled as he concentrated on not slipping on the slick sidewalk. Kaiba had missed school today (stupid bastard probably skipped to tend to his company), and Joey had been chosen to take the multi-millionaire high school student his homework. As he approached the Kaiba Mansion Joey considered just leaving the homework in the mail box. He sighed, knowing it would probably get soaked, and grudgingly made his way through the gate up the long drive to the overly large front doors.

He was nearly there when he felt something cold land on his nose. He looked up to find that it had begun snowing again. Joey huffed, he was so sick of snow. He took an angry step forward, being too caught up in his mental complaining to be able to catch himself when he slipped on the thin ice covering a large patch of the driveway. He yelped as his arms flailed madly, attempting to save himself, but to no avail. Joey slipped backwards, his head meeting the unforgiving asphalt with a resounding thud. Everything went black.

Joey groaned as he opened his eyes, spots danced in his vision and he draped his arm over them attempting to ease the throbbing in his skull.

"Seto! He's awake!" Joey heard the voice of a young boy and the approaching sound of shoes clicking against the floor.

He felt eyes on him as he struggled to regain his thoughts. They flooded back to him, he was bringing Kaiba his homework. That meant that the voice had to belong to Mokuba, his younger brother.

"Well Mutt, good to know you're alive."

Joey glared, although Kaiba wasn't able to see because of the arm still covering his eyes. "Bastard." He mumbled as he tried again to adjust his eyes to the light and sit up. Kaiba either didn't hear the comment, or didn't care.

"You hit your head pretty hard, Joey." Mokuba's voice was filled with concern for the blond boy.

"I'm alright." Joey rubbed his eyes and took a quick look at his surrounding.

He found himself in a lavishly furnished room, possibly bigger than the entire apartment that he and his father lived in. It had a regal theme, with rod iron furniture and fabrics dyed a deep navy color. Joey found that the bed he was lying in was so large that Kaiba, Mokuba and him could all sleep comfortably. Not that he would ever let Kaiba in the same bed of course.

"We've got our doctor coming over to have a look at you, but he can't come right now because of the snow." Mokuba fidgeted a bit and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How long was I out?"

Kaiba spoke up, his arms crossed. "I'd guess around six hours. Judging by the amount of snow we found you buried in."

"Wha?" Joey blinked confused.

Mokuba blushed. "Um, we didn't actually find you right away. One of our gardeners came by to shovel the snow off our driveway and found you."

"What!?" How could they not know he was out there!? He could've frozen!

"What did you expect mutt? We didn't know you were coming, and you failed your job too. The papers you brought were ruined." Kaiba looked smug, and Joey wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face.

He just sighed. "Great. Well what time is it now?"

"It's 9:30. You can stay the night if you want." Mokuba gave Joey a friendly smile which he returned.

"I dunno, Kaiba'd probably charge me damn rent or something." He shot a glare at Kaiba, which he just scoffed at.

"Shut up mutt, you can sleep in the doghouse out back if you prefer."

"You jerk! " Joey fumed and jumped up from the bed, which he immediately regretted as the room began to spin, and he toppled forward.

He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but was surprised when he felt a pair of arms catch him. He opened his eyes and saw Kaiba looking at him skeptically, but yet somehow he still managed to look smug. Joey pushed him away and sat back down on the bed. "Jerk…"

"A simple thank you would've sufficed." Joey just rolled his eyes.

Mokuba, feeling left out got up. "I'm sure you're hungry Joey. Let me bring you something." With that he quickly left the room.

Joey was about to call the boy back claiming he wasn't hungry (he wasn't about to get any more help from Kaiba so he could hold it against him), but his stomach gave an audible growl. He blushed and shook his head, a little dinner couldn't hurt. He turned his attention back to Kaiba, who had crossed his arms again.

"So mutt, what was covered in class anyway?"

"Meh, nothing I'm sure _you_ couldn't handle, just some geometry and the readings for other classes. Those papers I brought was the math homework." Joey brushed his fingers over the back of his head expecting to feel a large knot but was surprised when he felt the smooth texture of a bandage wrapped around his head. "Who did this?" He asked without really caring.

"I did." Joey was a little taken aback. He never expected that Kaiba would ever lift a finger to help him, unless he was literally forced to like he was a moment ago when Joey had unexpectedly fallen on him. "What's that mutt? You're actually speechless?"

Joey growled under his breath. "Why would you help me?"

"I'm not heartless." Joey snorted at that and Kaiba frowned.

"Right, like I'd believe that."

Just as Kaiba was about to retort Mokuba entered the room. He carefully brought a tray over to the bed, a steaming bowl of soup resting on it. He smiled at Joey. "This'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Mokuba." Joey peered into the soup and was greeted by little floating letters.

"You're welcome. We'll let you rest now." Mokuba gave his brother a stern look, took his hand and pulled him out of them room.

Joey took a spoonful of soup, blowing on it as he heard the soft sound of the door closing. He ate quickly once he was sure they were gone. He was starved! He set the tray on the nightstand once he had finished, laying back down and settling in the amazingly comfortable bed. He put an arm behind his head, but winced when he put pressure on his head. He sat up again he fluff up his pillow, only then realizing something. Instead of his usual attire he was now wearing blue silk pajamas. They nearly blended in with the color of the comforter.

"Who changed my clothes!?" Joey felt a blush creep onto his face when he noticed the gold embroidered 'K' on the pocket of the shirt. Were these Kaiba's? Had the multi-millionaire undressed him?

He shook his head of the thoughts, biting his lip and trying calm his arousal. He hated the way he felt about the tall brunette. He tortured and taunted him even when he wasn't there! With a sigh Joey laid back down. He closed his eyes and forced out all the thoughts of Kaiba. Before long he had fallen asleep, wrapped in his cocoon of fine linens and silk.

Sometime later that night, Joey awoke, kicked off the blankets and slowly stood up. "Damn soup." Joey cursed as he made his way out of his room, blaming the soup for waking him up in the middle of the night to relieve himself.

Groggily Joey looked in every room until he found what he was looking for. "Finally!" Joey breathed a sigh of relief as he well, relived himself. He flushed and washed his hands. "Now, let's see if I can actually find my way back."

He opened the door and peered out. He couldn't remember which way he'd come from. He tried to remember the number of doors he passed and decided on eight. He stumbled down the dark hallway, keeping his hand against the wall, counting the doors as he passed them.

"Eight." He turned the door knob and opened the door slowly incase he'd picked the wrong room.

He squinted, the color was hard to distinguish in the dark, but the layout seemed close to what he remembered. Sleep began to over take him yet again as he slipped back into bed. He vaguely thought that the bed was warmer than when he left, but ignored it as he drifted back into blissful sleep.

* * *

XD I enjoy puppyshipping very much and decided to give it a shot. :D it's snowing here and that's all I could think to write about, so here you go! And no idea how long this will be, only a few chapters I'm thinking. :D not sure how much lovin' I'm gonna put in here either. XD How much would you like to see? Is this any good? Yes? No? Tell me in a review! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!


	2. Spooning

XD Those of you who guessed about what was going to happen….you were right! :D Congratulations are in order! Now read on good readers, and enjoy what is to come.

* * *

Joey yawned and sat up. He stretched one arm above his head and rubbed a bleary eye with the other. Running a hand through his tangled mess of hair he looked around the room as his eyes adjusted. He nearly cried out when he saw that bastard, Seto Kaiba himself, causally sitting on his left reading a book.

"What's with that look Mutt?" Kaiba closed his book and set his gaze on a startled Joey.

"What are you doing in my bed!?" Joey pointed an accusing finger at Kaiba who just scoffed.

"Hardly, you're the one who came to my bed in the middle of the night." He got up and replaced his book on the shelf.

Joey blushed and scowled. He'd never been so embarrassed. Why did he have to pick Kaiba's room of all places? The mansion had to have at least thirty rooms and he just had to pick Kaiba's room!

"Oh, and you better get up soon, I've already called the maid to clean the sheets you soiled." With that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Joey glared at the door. It didn't matter what time of day it was, Kaiba was always ready to throw an insult his way. He threw the covers back, and swung his leg over the side of the bed to get up and froze. He flushed a deep shade of red when he saw the stain on his boxers and the bed. He really had 'soiled' the sheets. Kaiba would never let him live this down. Joey had had a wet dream while sharing a bed with the multi-millionaire. He silently wished that he remembered the dream as he helped himself to the bathroom that Kaiba had adjacent to his room.

After showering he walked back into the expanse of the bedroom and was thankful when his clothes, freshly washed, were folded neatly at the foot of Kaiba's bed. He put them on and took another look around the room. The blinds were open now, and the extra light helped Joey to distinguish subtle differences between kaiba's room and the room he had been in the day before. It was no wonder Joey got them confused in the middle of the night, they were nearly identical.

He combed his hair with his fingers, having wrung all the water out, and wandered aimlessly down the long hall. The walls were an off white with dark blue borders on the molding and tops of the wall. Lavish paintings decorated the walls and overall Joey found the place to be warm and inviting. Hardly like what he expected. He half expected Kaiba to live in a castle, with a dungeon motif. He laughed to himself.

"Joey! Are you feeling any better?" He looked down when a small hand took his own and smiled when he saw the bright face of the younger Kaiba brother.

"Yeah, I am actually."

He let Mokuba lead him to the dinning room, with a large mahogany table in the center. It could've easily seated twenty-five or more. It had a white tablecloth draped over it and shining silverware decorated its surface. These people had WAY too much money. He seated himself across from Mokuba figuring the head of the table was for Kaiba. Hey, he had some manners at least.

"My big brother should be here soon." Mokuba pulled the lids off all the dishes revealing the best looking food Joey had ever seen.

Mokuba put only a few things on his plate, but Joey didn't hold back as he piled on as much food as he could.

Mokuba giggled and began eating politely. "Why were you in Seto's room anyway?"

Joey kept his face down, not wanting Mokuba to see the blush creeping up onto his face, and shoveled food into his mouth. Before Mokuba could question Joey's odd behavior, Kaiba made his presence known.

He sat at the head of the table, flipping through a particularly boring set of documents. "Good morning Mokuba."

He smiled warmly at his brother. "Good morning big brother! Joey's feeling much better, but I guess you already knew that." He cast his brother a knowing look and Joey thought he saw Kaiba blush, but figured it was only his imagination when it was gone in an instant.

"The Mutt's fine." He took a single crepe and spread his favorite imported rosehip jam over it.

Joey stuck his tongue out at him, spitting out some of his pancakes in the process. Kaiba frowned and Mokuba laughed. Joey grinned, pleased with himself before downing half his orange juice.

"So, I uh, guess I can go home today. Any chance of me getting a ride to school with you?" He wasn't sure of the answer he would get, but he figured why not? It was better than walking in this cold weather.

"That won't be necessary." Kaiba sipped his coffee, black.

"Huh? Why not?"

Mokuba beamed. "School's cancelled! Haven't you looked outside? It snowed like 15 inches!"

"Seriously!?" Joey rushed over to the window with all the excitement of a twelve year old.

He was greeted by a winter wonderland. The small hedges were completely buried and anything taller was bending with the weight of all the snow. Joey had never seen so much snow, it had to be a record or something. He sat back down a grin plastered on his face, but it fell when he thought of having to walk home in all that.

"What's wrong Joey?" Mokuba was concerned with Joey's sudden fluctuation of mood.

"Well…" He laughed a little. "I gotta walk home in this shit."

"Tough luck Pup." Kaiba smirked at Joey's misfortune.

Mokuba looked at his brother and pouted. "But Seto! We can't let him walk home in this. We should let him stay until the snow melts some."

Kaiba, as cold as he was to everyone else, could never say no to his brother. He groaned, knowing this battle was a losing one, on his part anyway. "Fine, but the second it's safe to leave he's out of here."

Joey's grin returned as he thanked the Kaiba brothers. He was so happy, he felt like he had room for seconds. He reached across the table and grabbed the jam Kaiba had used earlier, unaware of the hard stare he was getting from the older Kaiba brother. He gave himself a generous helping on a piece of toast and even went so far as to lick the spoon. He practically moaned at the rich flavor. It was smooth, and not too sweet. His eyes fluttered shut as he slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth running his tongue over it, getting all of what remained.

Kaiba squirmed in his chair as he watched the blond. Feeling his pants become uncomfortably tight, he quickly excused himself from the table with a short gasp. He quickly headed up the stairs disappearing from sight; the two left at the table looked at each other when the door slammed.

"What was that all about?" Joey bit into his toast and Mokuba snickered.

"Oh, nothing." The younger brother practically sang.

After they both finished with breakfast Mokuba headed back to his room, leaving Joey alone and bored. Something that Joey was definitely not okay with. He went up the stairs and headed for Kaiba's room. He made a note of where it was, so another incident like this morning would never occur again, unless he wanted it to of course. He shook his head to rid himself of the plaguing thoughts of the multi-millionaire before barging into his bedroom.

He spotted Kaiba in front of the large closet as he pulled on a coat. "Going out?"

"None of your business."

Joey whined. "Kaiba! I thought it was too dangerous to go out!?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the shouting blond. "My business is very important."

"Can't you work from home?" Joey looked hopeful.

"Why is it so important to you that I stay home?"

Joey was momentarily at a loss for words. "Because…uh, your brother! If you died who would take car of him?" Joey nodded to himself, nice save. He mentally patted himself on the back.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Alright Mutt, I'll stay, but on one condition." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah? What?" He figured Kaiba would ask him to stay quiet in his room while he worked from home on his laptop.

"For the remainder of your stay at my mansion you will do anything and everything that I say." Joey balked at Kaiba's words. He wanted what!?

"Oh _hell_ no!"

3 Any guesses on what Kaiba might do to Joey? :D I love all your reviews so much! Keep reviewing! 3 They bring me such joy. D: And these chapters never turn out as long as I want them to be!


	3. Punishment

**Warning: **rated M to be safe?

* * *

Seto smirked to himself as he watched the mutt clean. He had maids to do that sort of thing, but why pay someone when you could have it done for free? Plus, this was way more entertaining. He watched Joey struggle to keep his balance in the ridiculously high heels, tugging the hem of the lacey dress down every so often. Though no amount of tugging would help when Joey had to bend over slightly to reach a low shelf. Precisely the reason Seto had picked out this particular uniform. He continued to enjoy the show from his comfortable, over-stuffed, arm chair as the blond mumbled obscenities. No doubt most of those were directed at him. He briefly wondered if the maid uniform was too forward, but cast the thought aside when he thought of how dense the blonde was.

* * *

Although, Joey wasn't completely dense. When Kaiba had mentioned a uniform Joey had many ideas of what that could mean, but figured that it would likely be a dog suit. But this? A very revealing maid uniform with ruffled sleeves, that could barely even be considered sleeves since they stopped right below the shoulder, black silk making up most of it and white lace bordering the hem and apron. A large bow fastened in the back. Why would Kaiba ever want to see Joey wear this? There wasn't anyone to see but him. Joey's mind raced with the thoughts of a hidden camera, and fliers being passed out at school. He would be ruined! That's why Kaiba was doing this! He'd never live it down!

Distracted by his thoughts Joey flicked his wrist a bit too hard; his feather duster knocking what was, most definitely, a priceless vase off a glass end table. He scrambled to grab it, only to have it slip from his fingers. He flinched when he heard the sound of shattering porcelain. Slowly he turned to look at Kaiba, his expression unreadable. What had he just done? If he wasn't already doomed he was now.

"K-Kaiba, I-I uh…." Joey stumbled over his words, unsure of how he could smooth this one over.

"Well Mutt, do you have any idea how much that one-of-a-kind German antique vase was worth?" Kaiba had his chin resting on his fist, legs crossed, and was leaning forward slightly.

Joey gulped. "N-No."

"More than you could ever possibly hope to make in your entire life. But, I suppose since you're just a pup, and puppies are naturally clumsy, there's no harm done."

Joey breathed a mental sigh of relief. He was willing to take an insult if it meant he was in trouble. "So you're not mad? I'm off the hook?"

Kaiba nodded and smirked. "I'm not mad, but I never said you wouldn't be punished."

Joey visibly paled. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me, you'll never learn to behave if you're not punished." Kaiba got up from his chair and walked towards Joey, looking straight into his eyes. Joey visibly shrank from Kaiba, not knowing what to expect from the tall brunette. Kaiba stopped mere inches from Joey, their bodies nearly touching. Joey could feel the warmth radiating from Kaiba's body and backed away from it. Seto matched his steps until Joey felt a cold wall, a sharp contrast to Kaiba's warm body, against his back. Kaiba pressed his body flush against Joey's, his hands coming to rest against the wall on either side of Joey's head . Joey inhaled sharply, his senses overloaded by Kaiba's scent. What was going on? He couldn't make heads or tails of anything at the moment, and when he felt Kaiba's lips press against his, he could've sworn he wouldn't know his own name if you asked him.

He felt himself melt into the kiss, pressing back against Kaiba's lips as he let his eyes slide closed. He snapped back to reality when he felt a hot tongue glide across his lips asking for entrance. He abruptly pushed Kaiba away, panting slightly.

"What the hell!?" He wiped his mouth off and tried to muster up a glare at Kaiba, he failed miserably.

Kaiba just looked at him a mix of emotions in his eyes, as if he were wondering the same thing.

"Well!?" Joey was impatient and flustered, still able to feel the tingling sensation of being kissed.

* * *

Kaiba was in panic mode. He hadn't been able to stop himself from stealing the blond's lip in a kiss that had him far beyond flustered. He felt as if he could take the blond right then and there. Although he figured he owed it to him to offer some sort of explanation. Kaiba quickly mulled over what he was going to say. He couldn't just flat out admit his feelings, that would be far too awkward. But he didn't want to be hurtful and just say he wanted the Mutt for his body, which was untrue. It had to be somewhere in the middle.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Kaiba made up his mind and decided that actions would be far greater than words at this point.

* * *

Joey was about to loose it, Kaiba seemed lost in thoughts as if he wasn't even there anymore, but before Joey could throw some insults his way he was cut off by those same pair of lips. He struggled slightly, fighting with himself to resist the urge to kiss back. He liked Kaiba, but there was no way that Kaiba liked him back, he must've had something up his sleeve.

"Joey…." Kaiba hotly breathed into his ear before running his tongue over the shell of his ear.

Joey shivered at the goose bumps that rose on his skin and could've kicked himself when he let out an audible moan. He felt Kaiba smirk against his neck as his trailed wet kisses down it to his collarbone. Joey felt his knees turn to jelly and he clung to Kaiba's shirt. He felt Kaiba take a firm hold on his hips before hoisting him up against the wall, grinding his hips against Joey's. Joey arched his back, wrapping his legs securely around Kaiba's waist.

Kaiba was straight back to Joey's neck biting and nipping at every exposed inch of skin. Joey felt like he was on fire and wanted just as badly to feel Kaiba's skin. His hands ran down Kaiba's lithe arms and down his chest before fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He felt Kaiba shudder when he pushed up the thin fabric of the shirt before he removed it completely, and grazed his nails over Kaiba's toned stomach and chest.

Joey looked up and locked eyes with Kaiba. His eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust. He knew at that point the two of them were too far gone to stop now. Before he knew what was happening he was being laid down onto Kaiba's bed, and he watched the brunette crawl over him, straddling his waist. He watched Kaiba fiddle with his belt for a moment before tossing it and his pants off the side of the bed. Joey outfit was considerably harder to remove, with all its zippers and ties. Once it was off both boys took a moment to look each other over. Joey suddenly felt very self-conscious under the scrutinizing gaze, but was put at ease by a gentle kiss.

"So…ever done this?" A light blush graced Kaiba's faced as he asked.

"No, have you?" Joey's heart sank when he realized there was no way that Kaiba was still a virgin, with all those girls throwing themselves at him.

"No."

Joey was taken off guard by Kaiba's curt answer. "What!?" He hadn't meant to sound so surprised.

Kaiba just shrugged. "I'm a very busy man."

Joey scoffed, of course he was. "Right, sorry moneybags." Joey grabbed Kaiba's hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

Kaiba kissed back without hesitation but pulled away quickly making Joey frown. "You understand my intentions are not just sex, right?"

Joey hadn't thought much about it. He figured that's what Kaiba had in mind, but at that point he really didn't care. Why else would Kaiba do this? "Um…"

"Joey." Kaiba took a firm hold of his chin, making sure that Joey was looking at him. "I'm not that kind of person. I would only do this with someone very close to my heart. And, well, I suppose that's you."

Joey blinked stupidly. Had Kaiba just confessed his love to him? "I uh, like ya too."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Joey, I more than like you." He lowered his lips to Joey's and took his breath away with a kiss that said it all. "I love you, Mutt."

Joey blushed furiously, this was definitely a dream. He was obviously still passed out in the drive way of the Kaiba mansion, and soon he would wake up and be freezing. Which he was glad for because with a dream as good as this he was bound to wake up with a hard on.

"Well Mutt? Have I left you speechless?" Kaiba smirked and ran his hand up Joey's thigh.

He jumped and looked down at the teasing hand. This was not a dream. He looked back up at Kaiba and studied his face. "I….love you too Kaiba."

Kaiba smiled and stroked his thigh, which made Joey squirm, and he loved that. "Call me Seto."

* * *

That next morning Joey felt drowsy, exhausted, and very sore. He snuggled deeper into the warmth that enveloped him, he could feel Seto's warm breath in his hair and he smiled. His thoughts wandered to last night, he hardly believed it had happened at all. If it wasn't for Seto lying next to him, and being pretty much nude, he wouldn't have believed it. He closed his eyes, vivid images crept into his mind, causing him to squirm. He slid his hand between his legs, careful not to touch Seto, and grabbed his member. He gasped and closed his eyes tightly.

"Didn't I wear you out enough last night?"

Joey jumped when he heard Seto's voice. He craned his neck to look up at his new lover. "I uh…" He blushed having no response to his question.

Seto laughed and ran his hand over Joey's tanned chest, brushing his fingertips over his nipple. Joey bit his lip and arched his back, ready to do it all over again. Just before he could show Seto he wanted more, a knock sounded at the door.

"Guys, we have school today." Joey tried to pretend that Mokuba wasn't behind the door, but failed when he knocked again.

"Are you two still asleep?" Joey sprang out of bed when he saw the doorknob turning, slamming it shut again.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Mokuba sounded offended.

"Don't come in! We're uh…" Joey wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Naked?" Mokuba finished, Joey could practically hear his smirk. It's times like this that Joey was remembered that he and Seto were brothers.

"How did you…?" Joey blinked in confusion.

"He knew I liked you." Seto explained as he rose from the bed, pulling on a robe.

Joey blushed when he realized he was standing by the door naked. He picked up his boxers from last night and tugged them on. "Oh." Was all he could think to say.

"I guess I'll just leave you two alone. Breakfast is in ten minutes." Joey could hear Mokuba's footsteps receding and sighed.

"So, I guess he knows then?" Joey didn't think he'd ever be able to look Mokuba in the eye again.

When he didn't hear a response, Joey turned away from the door to find that Seto was no longer in the room. Upon hearing the sound of the shower he relaxed. He walked to the bathroom door, and cautiously peeked in. "Seto?"

"Yes?" Seto washed his hair as steam filled the bathroom.

"Can I come in?" Joey heard Seto laugh and frowned.

"Of course." Joey grinned, shut the door behind him, promptly removed his boxers and hopped in the shower.

Joey closed his eyes on the way to school, his head resting on Seto's shoulder. Mokuba had been dropped off at his school so he and Seto had the limo to themselves. He smiled when he felt Seto squeeze his hand. He opened his eyes when the limo came to a stop, Seto opening the door and gently pulling Joey out with him. Knowing that their friends weren't ready for the news, Seto and Joey kept a small distance between each other. They could be as close as they wanted behind closed doors, and they had every intention of doing just that. Snow, which was something Joey previously despised, had become his favorite thing in a matter of days. Next to Seto Kaiba of course.

:D Well, that was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. =D I may start on a Beyond Birthday fic I've been thinking about.

Please review the hell out of this! I would GREATLY appreciate it. =D and it would motivate me to write more! XD


End file.
